Vanellope's Birthday
by eleventhdoctor'sgal
Summary: It is a special day for Vanellope Von Schweetz, but little does she know there's a surprise waiting for her...


** Vanellope's Birthday**

**Aaah! I finally bought a Fix-It Felix plushie this week and he is so adorable. He sits at the end of my bed and just smiles away. He is so huggable!**

**I came up with this idea of Vanellope having a birthday and everyone forgetting (or pretending to forget) about it. I made her birthday December 1****st**** as that's the birthday of Sarah Silverman, the actress who voiced Vanellope in the film. I really don't know where I was going with this story, but hey-ho, I did it for a bit of fun. Also Felix and the Gangnam Style, Ralph and the piano = Lol!**

** Feel free to review, comments will be greatly appreciated!**

Vanellope Von Schweetz woke up in her round toffee shaped candy bed. She had since moved from Diet Cola Mountain to the Sugar Rush castle, but still kept a lot of her possessions from there. It was important to remember how far she'd come from being that little glitch determined to win the race to being the ruler of her own game. She threw off her blanket and a huge smile came to her face as today was a very special day to the little president racer.

"It's my birthday!" Vanellope cried, jumping around her room before singing 'Happy Birthday' to herself. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, I'm finally ten!"

Despite being the princess/president of _Sugar Rush_, she was the youngest racer there. Everyone had turned ten before her, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Snowanna, Gloyd, even Taffyta. But now on December 1st Vanellope had finally caught up with them and this was a day she was going to celebrate with everyone.

Vanellope glitched from her aqua blue sleep suit to her normal outfit of her aqua blue jumper, brown ruffle skirt, aqua blue, white and purple striped leggings and black and pink sneakers. She wasn't going to waste a moment of her birthday.

The ten-year-old glitched her way from her bedroom to the kitchen, where she expected to have a special birthday breakfast made for her. Imagine her shock when she got there and the kitchen was empty, no one was there.

"Huh, that's strange," Vanellope frowned. "They must be out or something. Ah well, I'll make my own breakfast."

Vanellope had learned some culinary skills from the cooks of the castle and this had proved very handy whenever she needed to make herself a midnight snack or at any time she felt peckish. Within minutes she was able to whip up chocolate pancakes with cream and she devoured it in the same time she took to make it.

Once she was quite satisfied, she skipped outside of the castle to meet with her fellow racer friends. Everywhere was empty. She ran to the racing track, but everyone, including the spectators had disappeared.

"Very funny guys," Vanellope smiled. "The joke's gone cold. Where are you? Taffyta? Rancis? Candlehead? Gloyd?"

Vanellope was going round and round in circles. No matter how many times she went round, there was no one there. It was as if everyone had evacuated the game. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Where did everybody go?" Vanellope's voice started to break.

She knelt on the ground and sobbed into her hands. Her body shook uncontrollably and it caused her glitching to go out of control. How could this happen on today of all days? There was just no explanation for it, everyone just left. Had Vanellope not been a good ruler? Had she been acting like a spoilt brat all that time? Did Taffyta and the other racers still have something against her? She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Just as she was going to return to the castle to drown in her sorrows, a crowd of voices cried: "Happy birthday Vanellope!"

Vanellope looked up to find her racer friends, plus her very special friends, Ralph, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun surrounding her, with a very special present wrapped in purple sugar paper, tied with a strawberry lace bow.

"What is that?" Vanellope asked.

"Well open it and find out, Fart Face," Ralph grinned.

Vanellope eagerly unravelled the bow and tore at the wrapping paper, only to reveal:

"A kart! Oh boy, a new kart!"

She danced around her new racing kart, which was a strawberry pink kart, covered in milk chocolate stars. The wheels were strawberry and cream red swirl candy discs.

"I love it!" She cried. "I love it, I love it, I love it!"

She jumped around excitedly, only to stop abruptly when something comes to her.

"Wait... I thought you had forgotten! No one was here!"

"We could never forget our favourite president!" Taffyta smiled, as she grabbed her friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh for a moment, I thought you guys hated me."

"Hated you?" Rancis frowned. "Oh no, Vanellope we could never hate you. We all love you, you're so kind to us all and after we were so mean to you, you showed us mercy. Now, we want to do something special for you. Sour Bill, escort our princess to her throne."

The bitter cough drop escorted Vanellope to the throne which overlooked the race track. As Vanellope sat comfortably, Rancis bowed.

"Your Highness, President Vanellope. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and everyone here at _Sugar Rush_ has prepared a little birthday present for you. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!"

Vanellope grinned as her favourite song 'I Want Candy' started to play. The racers of _Sugar Rush _danced to the song in a synchronised routine. She clapped her hands excitedly.

Once the racers had finished their dance routine, it was now Felix's turn.

"Um, I wasn't sure about this, but Tammy made me do it."

"C'mon Fix-It," Tammy grinned. "You have some pretty great moves. I see you busting out on the dance floor."

A blush crept up to the handyman's cheeks, turning his face cherry red.

"Vanellope, this is for you."

Another song started to play and when Vanellope recognised it, she squealed in delight. Felix stood in the middle of the floor, terrified. However, he overcame his fear and started bustin' moves to 'Gangnam Style' or his version 'Fix-It Felix Style'.

Ralph and Calhoun couldn't help but collapse into fits of laughter, as they saw Felix prancing about desperately trying to sing along to the Korean language lyrics of the song. The laughed even harder when they saw Felix making horse and lasso moves in the middle of the chorus.

"He looks like a total idiot," Ralph laughed.

"Yeah, but he's enjoying it," Calhoun noted. "He doesn't realise how silly he looks."

Felix was so carried away he didn't realise that the song had ended. When he realised that everyone was looking at him, he stopped and took a bow, then shuffled away back to Calhoun.

Vanellope clapped. "Thanks Felix! That was awesome!"

"Wow, Felix you have a hidden talent," Calhoun grinned, giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well golly, I guess I do," Felix blushed.

Ralph and Calhoun winked and nudged at each other.

"And now it's time for the grand finale," Sour Bill announced in his monotonous droning voice.

Vanellope waited in anticipation for the finale. She smiled when she saw her best friend Ralph wheel a liquorice grand piano.

_Since when did Ralph play piano? _Vanellope though, furrowing her brows.

"Vanellope, you may not know this about me, but throughout the years in _Fix-It Felix Jr _, lying in the garbage, I would often get bored and that gave me the chance to find a hobby..."

"Get to the point Stinkbrain!"

"Anyway, I've been playing piano for over 30 years now, it's one of the things I haven't been able to wreck. And anyway, Vanellope, I hope you enjoy this."

His hands delicately rolled over the keys of the piano, playing a tune which everyone instantly recognised. Soon everyone joined in to the familiar song:

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Vanellope,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

The song finished in a graceful glissando and Taffyta and Rancis wheeled in a wonderful sponge cake, covered with a butt-load of vanilla frosting and beautifully decorated with blue writing icing. On the cake it read: Happy 10th Birthday Vanellope.

Vanellope came down from her viewing stand and stood in adoration of her birthday cake, in which the candles were lit by Candlehead.

"Go on then, Baroness Booger Face," Ralph smirked. "Make a wish."

She closed her eyes tightly in concentration for a few seconds, then with one blow managed to extinguish all of the candles on the cake. Everyone cheered and Ralph scooped up his best friend in an affectionate hug.

"What did you wish for?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, don't you know? If you tell someone your birthday wish that means it won't come true."

"You're right," Ralph beamed.

"But I couldn't have wished for anything better," Vanellope smiled, as she ruffled Ralph's hair.


End file.
